


Full Moon

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breeding, Communion | Eucharist, Dom/sub, F/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Copia drags you into the woods for a night of pleasure, but you're interrupted by the Ghouls having their monthly heat cycle. An abandoned building calls to you both, and Copia decides to have some breeding of his own.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Full Moon

His gloved hand was wrapped around yours tightly, only encouraging the fear you felt growing in your gut. It had been years since you were in the forest outside of the Abbey, and you didn’t remember where you were let alone where you were heading. It was unnervingly easy to become lost in these woods. Still, Copia urges you on faster, faster, faster. There was danger in the air tonight, heady and thick. You could feel it. You knew he could too. The full moon reflected in the clear black sky and illuminated the forest brush ahead of you- it was dense and untamed, acting as a natural barrier from the world around the Abbey. 

“Faster, my bird. I don’t know where they are.” Copia’s voice was hurried and nervous. You hadn’t seen him like this since he first took on the role of Cardinal for the clergy. His new Ghouls had to be broken in and allowed to run in heat for the first time- something neither of you were prepared for, clearly. The woods were normally cleared for this type of situation, save for their prey for the evening, but the memo had somehow escaped your dear Cardinal. Ironic, considering he was the man who planned and scheduled the whole ordeal.

“Copia, I can’t run much longer!” you manage to get out between your labored gasps. Your lungs felt as though they were on fire but still you feel the burning need to go on. “Please!” Copia turns his head back to you and notices your terrified visage. He quickly skids to a stop and looks around, wide-eyed and frantic.

“This way,” he says as he starts to tug you into a run again. In the distance you can see a dilapidated old building. It seems as though it was a part of the Abbey at one time. He opens the door, what’s left of it, and pulls you inside before slamming it closed behind you. The two of you lean against the sturdy stone wall and catch your breath. Your hands instinctively come to the stitch in your side as you breathe. 

“What was this place?” You take a deep breath and feel your lungs ache as you step forward, curiosity taking over more than anything else. The air inside the old building is tinged with mildew and the scent of old books, decayed past their prime. “It’s old,” you murmur, hands trailing across the spider web covered pews in front of you. 

Some of the pews have crumbled with age and have fallen apart, sitting on the cracked and aged ground like crumpled bodies. It seems to have been a place of worship at some point, though now it seems that the only thing being worshipped here is mother nature's reclamation. The room was longer than it was wide, with a plinthe at the front of it that looked as though it once held some kind of statue. The dias was still clearly visible, though the statue had long since been removed. 

“It’s an old part of the grounds. I found it a few months ago...so full of history.” Copia has managed to catch his own breath and moves to stand beside you, brushing an errant vine of ivy off of a nearby pew. His hair has come undone from its usual neatness and some of it has fallen in his face. You reach up to fix it, tucking it softly behind his ear. His eyes meet yours with a tenderness that makes your stomach flutter in anticipation.

“It’s beautiful, Cardinal. What do you think it was?” He looks down at you quickly before moving farther into the building. His shoes click on the stone floor and echo throughout the high ceilings, giving him an air of power that you don’t think he had before. 

“Some type of worship hall. I remember reading in the clergy ledgers that the current hall was built in the 1700’s. This must have been what they used before that.” Copia moves to the front of the room and looks at the dias where the statue once stood. It was a smooth slab of marble, conspicuously clean considering the mess that lay around it. “I’m unsure where this statue could have gone to, though. I’m certain it’s not the one in our chapel.” You move forward to where he’s standing and inspect it for yourself.

“Well it could certainly have been the Baphomet, but you’re right…” You lean down and look at the dias closer. The marble seemed to have been polished recently, but by whom you’re unsure. It had definitely been tended to, though. The area around it was free of debris, especially in front of it. “This statue would have been much too small to be the one in our chapel. Perhaps it’s in one of the Papa’s offices?” You tense slightly when Copia’s gloved hand comes to rest on your tailbone.

“Astute, Sister. I hadn’t considered that.” You stand and his hand retains its position on your lower back. He guides you slowly until your back is pressed against the dias, not uncomfortably. “Perhaps there’s a new form of worship destined to take place here tonight, hm? With my Ghouls running rabid outside we can’t exactly leave. You know they have no qualms with who they breed tonight.” His other hand comes to your chin, lifting your eyes to his. “I’ve no intention of allowing anyone else to do that to you.” 

“Cardinal?” His mismatched eyes are blown wide and the air shifts from something of decay and desolace to a sudden passion and heat. As you back up against the dias as much as possible you watch the shift in his eyes from slight lust to desire and the need to control. “But we’ve only ever…” You stammer on your words, flustered beyond repair. “You’ve been with me only once!”

“And I’m planning to make it twice. Now, Sister… before we begin.” His hands come to your shoulders, turning you roughly around to face the dias and urging you to kneel. He presses his thighs lightly against the back of your head, making sure that you’re aware of his presence. “I’m sure you remember your Hail Liliths?” A surprised laugh huffs itself out of your mouth before you can stop it.

“My Hail Lilliths, Cardinal? Of course I remember them.” You turn your head slightly to look up at him and notice his white eye glinting with mischief. Alright, you’ll play along. You start your prayers in the usual fashion with your hands folded- the perfect picture of unholy piety. The Cardinal is behind you still, running one gloved hand over your head. The leather is silky on your hair, and you lean back slightly into the touch. 

“Tut, tut, Sister. Focus up now.” You continue to stammer on through your prayers, messing up only when his finger grazes down the side of your neck. You’d only slept with the Cardinal once, but it was enough to set your nerves afire whenever he was nearby. Craving his touch and his praise, you’d pleasured yourself many nights to him. His finger set your body alight with lust and desire faster than you thought possible. A sudden burst of lightheadedness makes your vision go spotty as you stammer for some semblance of normalcy. Your words stumble and fail you as your voice cracks and breaks, stuttering to a halt.

“I’m sorry, Cardinal. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” The flush is rising rapidly from your chest to your face and you feel it burning. You give small thanks that you’re facing away from your Cardinal. 

“It’s the full moon, Sister. You think it’s only my Ghouls that are in heat?” The Cardinal bends down close to you, presses his lips against the pulse point in your neck. “You think this white eye is only for show? No, no, no. Tonight, you satisfy my hunger as well. Tonight, you let your Cardinal breed you.” A shiver runs its way up your spine unbidden as your breathing speeds slightly. You remember hearing some whispers within the clergy that the Papa’s, and now the Cardinal too, had their own heat cycles due to the eye. Did the Cardinal just confirm that suspicion?

“Cardinal,” you pause for a moment and consider the consequences of your own words. “What do you intend to do with me?” His hands come to your shoulders and squeeze slightly as he inhales the scent of your hair. He sighs deeply and you feel the chill run down your spine once more. He sounds less human and more animal. Does the full moon really affect him this way, or is it all for show?

“I intend to show you exactly what it feels like to be owned by someone, little bird. My own heat may not be as forceful and needing as the Ghouls’, but I assure you…” The Cardinal pauses and lifts you from your knees with ease, bending you forward over the dias where the statue of your Lord once rested, resplendent and worshipped- as you now would be. “You’ll be coming back to me when I’m done using you.” 

“Did you plan this?” You press your cheek against the cold marble surface, perfectly willing to allow him to do as he pleased- who were you to deny your Cardinal? “This whole evening, our picnic getting ruined by the Ghouls, and getting lost in the woods?” “Not the whole evening. I did not eh… I did not anticipate that the Ghouls would take to your scent like that. They’re new, you know. But the convenient building?” His hand comes to the back of your neck and squeezes slightly. “All planned.” His other hand trails its way down your spine to rest in the curve of your tailbone, pressing you harder into the marble slab. 

“Then you chose me, you mean?” You stifle a moan as you feel his thighs against you, pressing insistently into you. The hand on your tailbone moves to the plump swell of your ass and pats lovingly before flipping the habit up over it. The cool air of the ruins hits your spine and you gasp from the chilling sensation- you hadn’t realized how overstimulated and flushed you had become from the barest of teasing.

“Of course I chose you for this. This night is special, Sister.” The hand on your neck leaves only to push your habit farther up your body. You lift your stomach slightly and the Cardinal rucks your habit up under your stomach, the small padding of the rumpled material giving you ample protection against the edge of the marble dias. “The Ghouls only breed the best that they can find. Obviously,I have to do the same. I knew the first time we were together that you were the one destined for this night.” You can hear zippers being undone and the pulling of leather as he removes his gloves. 

“Cardinal…” You move your hips against him slightly and hear him sigh to himself. The sound sets off a further firecracker of lust inside your gut. “I knew as well. Whenever you’re near, I feel you. I think about you at night and my pussy aches for you-” You cut yourself off with a breathy moan, only slightly for show, as you feel his knuckle graze across your heated core through your panties.  
“No more talking, Sister. I ache to be inside of you… to fill you with my seed. Perhaps you’ll bear my fruit and I can keep you beside me forever, rather than arranging tristes.” You groan at the thought and push your hips back again, now aroused past words. “Please, Sister. Can I take you?”

“God, yes. Please, Copia. Use me in His name. Bless me with the eucharist, Cardinal.” You turn your head to look at him; his eyes are blown wide and his hair is disheveled even more than it was during the run through the woods. At your words, something in him changes- becomes darker and more sinister. In an instant you understand how he became the Cardinal. Your hands come forward reflexively, gripping the edge of the dias in front of you. You had a feeling you would need something for leverage; there’s little to no mercy in his eyes tonight. You double down. “We’re already on His altar, your Eminence. Let us partake.”

“You want to take the eucharist? Then you shall have it.” Copia brings his hands to your waist squeezing and adjusting you before moving down, brutally ripping your panties aside and kneeling behind you. “Don’t even think about moving,” he warns you. You feel a warm breath against your inner thighs before his mouth connects with your heat- a long swipe of his tongue through your lips.  
“Fuck!” you gasp out and slam a fist on the marble in front of you. After being neglected for so long, even the slightest touch of pressure has you clenching your thighs together for more. Copia picks up on your distress and wiggles his tongue against the bud of your clit, sliding a finger inside of you and twisting towards the spot that makes you keen. “Ah! Oh, God!” Your hips buck with the pressure as he adds a second finger, your knees collapsing slightly. 

“No God here, Sister. Only me. You call out my name.” Copia returns his mouth to you, sucking on your clit once more before standing again with his two fingers still twisting and pumping inside of you. “Say it, now. Come on. Who owns you?” His other free hand comes down to clap on your ass, hard. You jolt and groan, acutely aware of the fact that you’re close to drooling on the dias below you. 

“Car-” Copia cuts you off, adding a third finger to you while spanking you once more simultaneously. 

“Car? Who is Car? That sounds nothing like what I want you to say, Sister.” His hand finally leaves you and you find yourself aching at the loss, whining and twisting your hips even as his forearm is moved to pin you down against the dias. “Let’s see if you can finally admit it once I fuck it out of you, hm?” You hear a zip that sounds loud in your lust clouded mind. Everything in your body has focused on that sound.

“Please,” you beg out, your hands holding the dias in a white-knuckled grip. Copia pushes down on your tailbone with his forearm even more, struggling to keep your wiggling hips in place. A wanton moan leaves your lips as you feel the head of his cock drag up and down your spit slicked entrance once, twice, three times. Just as you open your mouth to beg him once more he slides home inside of you with one thrust, allowing you little to no time to get used to his size.

“Can you remind me now, Sister?” He straightens behind you, removing his forearm from your back and grabbing your ass roughly. You can feel him spread you open to watch himself disappearing inside of you, the pace agonizingly slow. His thumb is stroking your ass just enough for your focus to be split between the two sensations. “So beautiful,” he groans as he thrusts inside of you once more- he’s clearly enjoying the show. You bring your own hands back from the dias onto your ass, holding yourself open for him.

“Cardinal… Cardinal, take me.” You turn your head to the other side and the coolness of the marble is welcoming on your overheated skin. Copia lets out a shuddering breath as you replace his hands, his own coming to your hips to steady you. His pace quickens and the only sound is your own breathy moans and flesh on flesh.

“You like it when I take you like this, don’t you? You love being full of your Cardinal.” You manage to moan out some form of agreement between his increasingly faster and deeper thrusts. One of his hands drops to your clit and rubs in near-painful circles, the overstimulation becoming too much. “Cum for me, Sister. Cum for your Cardinal, and let the Ghouls out there know who owns this cunt.”

“Oh, shit.” Your grip on your own ass tightens as your legs start to tremble with your oncoming orgasm. Copia changes his stance and thrusts up into you, his cock brushing over the part inside of you that makes you keen. Stars explode in front of your vision as you feel the rubber band inside of you holding back your orgasm snap. Only vaguely aware of yourself on the physical plane, you moan in time with the Cardinal’s staccato rhythm- chanting his name as you cum around his cock. 

“Once more, Sister. For me.” His thumb presses insistently into your clit as he fucks you through to another demi-orgasm. Your thighs are shaking and trembling violently and you lose your grip on yourself, returning your hands to clutch the cool marble of the dias- some form of stability to anchor yourself to as the Cardinal continues his carnal onslaught. 

“Cardinal please,” you pant between your moans, the overstimulation quickly becoming too much for you to handle. “Please fill me already!” From your begging, Copia changes his angle, clearly seeking his own pleasure now. His own desire to cum has clearly become overwhelming. His hand comes down to slap your ass hard and he groans when the reddened hand print becomes visible on your skin. 

“You want to be full of my seed, Sister? You want me to fill you so you can carry my unholy child, yes? Then I can do that.” At his words you clench your walls around him and he groans deeply, his thrusts stuttering as he cums inside of you. You moan weakly at the sensation, able to feel his cock kick and pulse inside you. Copia leans over you on the dias, pressing kissing along your neck. 

“Eh… Cardinal?” You shift your hips slightly and flex your fingers from their grip on the marble. Your muscles are sore and aching.

“Yes, little bird?” He sounds content- perfectly normal considering what he had just done. 

“You’re still inside of me.” Your voice is tinged with laughter as he comprehends what you said and pulls out, quickly zipping his pants back up and fixing your panties to cover you. Standing slowly, you feel your muscles groan in protest as your spine pops. 

“Right, well.” Copia brushes an errant strand of hair behind your ear and kisses your forehead. “Hopefully that takes, yes? If it doesn’t, we can always continue trying, you know.”


End file.
